Season 11 Teaser Trailer
The Season 11 Teaser Trailer was used to promote the eleventh season of Red vs. Blue. Since the trailer is canon, it's considered the 225th episode of the entire series. It aired on May 19, 2013. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Tucker *Caboose *Washington Other *Dennis *Jerry Overview The trailer opens with two space marines, named Dennis and Jerry, stationed in what appears to be a heavily armored military base, surrounded by various combat vehicles and a Pelican. Jerry asks Dennis whether they were supposed to be doing anything and Dennis responds by recounting several events that a squad of simulation troopers experienced. Jerry demands that Dennis explains the point of telling him this, and Dennis explains that the soldiers were due to be transported home. Jerry then threatens to shoot Dennis if he does not explain the relevance of the simulation troopers to his initial question. Dennis explains that the soldiers were being transported home on a large ship, which was supposed to stop by for refuelling, but the ship did not arrive. It transpires that the simulation troopers referred to by Dennis and Jerry are the Reds and Blues, who are overlooking the wreckage of the ship in an unknown location. Caboose claims that he is not to blame for the situation, but Tucker states otherwise, and Sarge suggests that the group build bases. The trailer ends with Washington ominously saying "I think I am going to regret this". Transcript Jerry: '''Hey Dennis, were we supposed to uh.. be doing something at like four? '''Dennis: Well, yeah dude, didn't you hear about those guys? Jerry: '''What guys? '''Dennis: '''I don't know, those sim trooper guys. '''Jerry: '''Okay... '''Dennis: '''They were like, these criminals that helped track down that evil dude with the secret organization. '''Jerry: Okay... Dennis: '''And they fought robots and evil A.I.s and bounty hunters, and there was that one big guy who was like RAAAAA and they threw him off a cliff and one of them died a bunch, and another guy that was bad, then good and oh, there were ghosts! But..uh..after all that they were like, pardoned and stuff. '''Jerry: '''Just get to the point! '''Dennis: Soooooo, they were going to be transported back home. Jerry: '''Dennis? '''Dennis: '''Jerry? '''Jerry: '''I love you. '''Dennis: Okay, what? Jerry: You are my friend. Dennis: '''I know. '''Jerry: '''I enjoy our tête-à-têtes. '''Dennis: '''Our what-a-whats? '''Jerry: But if you do not tell me what the hell this has to do with us in the next five seconds, I am going to shoot you! 'Dennis: '''Hey, I was getting there! They were going to be transported home on a big-ass ship and it was supposed to stop by for refuelling today, okay? '''Jerry: '''Oh...so then, uh...'' Shot cuts to a black screen. 'Jerry: '''Where are they? ''Fade in to a shot of the Reds and Blues, overlooking the wreckage of a large ship. 'Caboose: '''Not my fault. '''Tucker: '''Absolutely, your fault. '''Sarge: '(''laughs) ''Well, looks like we're gonna be here a while, better build some bases. Grif, Simmons, let's get to work. '''Simmons: '''Yes, Sir! '''Grif: '''Ugh, work? I hate work. Work is the worst. '''Washington: '''I think I'm going to regret this. Trivia *Dennis and Jerry are voiced by Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla of Smosh, who have both previously voiced minor characters during Season 9 and Season 10. *The teaser initially aired as part of YouTube's "Comedy Week." *Tucker is incorrectly shown with the Mark VI Chestplate **Similarly, Washington and Sarge have completely incorrect armor in the thumbnail for the video. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 11